


You're mine

by Arwen88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, pretending to be Alpha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Yuuri c’aveva impiegato quasi un minuto a capire cosa fosse di Victor capace di aiutarlo a schiarire la testa come mai niente prima, mentre Victor a sua volta era stato così preso all’idea di stare vicino a lui che non si era assolutamente reso conto delle prime avvisaglie del proprio calore, almeno fino a che i suoi ormoni gli avevano dato una botta di caldo e allo stesso tempo Yuuri aveva sgranato gli occhi.





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



> Scritta per il CowT di LDF. Regalo di compleanno per Rota <3

Victor rimase quasi sconvolto a rendersi conto che Yuuri aveva lasciato la festa proprio quando lui si era allontanato per prendere da bere per entrambi. Non che sembrasse davvero che Yuuri avesse bisogno di bere altro, ma aveva detto di avere sete e Victor avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. Per un momento, lì fermo con due drink in mano a guardare la gente nella sala per assicurarsi di non esserselo semplicemente perso, si chiese persino se non fosse fuggito perché lui non era riuscito a tenere sotto controllo la propria cotta e magari l’aveva messo in imbarazzo.  
Presa la propria decisione, Victor aveva poggiato i due bicchieri sul primo vassoio vuoto e si era sbrigati a lasciare la sala nella speranza di ritrovare Yuuri prima che lasciasse l’edificio.  
Non era riuscito a reprimere un gran sorriso a vedere il ragazzo fermo accanto all’ascensore, gli occhi chiusi e la schiena poggiata contro il muro.  
“Yuuri!” Lo aveva chiamato con un gran sorriso, avvicinandosi senza togliere gli occhi di dosso dal ragazzo più giovane di lui.  
Yuuri sobbalzò a sentirsi chiamare, le guance rosse a rendersi conto di essere da solo con Victor. Sarebbe stato più facile se non avesse avuto la testa fissa sul fatto che aveva perso e se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. O se Victor non fosse stato l’idolo del pattinaggio che aveva fatto da protagonista in più di uno dei suoi sogni.  
“Non puoi già andare via!” Aveva sorriso Victor poggiandosi con una mano accanto a lui, il sorriso che cresceva a notare il rossore sulle guance di Yuuri, la confusione nel suo sguardo.  
“Perché?”  
“Ti avevo preso da bere, iniziava quasi a sembrare un appuntamento.” Aveva scherzato Victor, adorando il modo in cui l’altro abbassò lo sguardo alle sue parole.  
“Uhm, un appuntamento…” Mormorò Yuuri, cercando di schiarirsi la testa e iniziando a notare che per qualche motivo avere Victor così vicino lo faceva sentire già un po’ più lucido.  
Victor gli si avvicinò di più, chiedendosi se potesse davvero tentare per una volta. In fondo Yuuri non sembrava essere come tutti gli altri, pronti ad afferrare al volo ogni segno di debolezza per usarlo contro di lui sulla pista.  
D’improvviso però entrambi si bloccarono, trattenendo il respiro bruscamente e cercando ognuno lo sguardo dell’altro.  
Yuuri c’aveva impiegato quasi un minuto a capire cosa fosse di Victor capace di aiutarlo a schiarire la testa come mai niente prima, mentre Victor a sua volta era stato così preso all’idea di stare vicino a lui che non si era assolutamente reso conto delle prime avvisaglie del proprio calore, almeno fino a che i suoi ormoni gli avevano dato una botta di caldo e allo stesso tempo Yuuri aveva sgranato gli occhi.  
Per un momento Victor riuscì solo a pensare che voleva la terra si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi, ma un attimo dopo afferrò un braccio dell’altro con urgenza.  
“Non dirlo in giro, ti prego!” Tirò fuori disperato, la voce che quasi si spezzava al pensiero di come la sua carriera sarebbe andata in fumo non appena si fosse saputo in giro che era un omega e non un alpha come il novanta per cento degli altri pattinatori.

Anni prima, quando aveva iniziato, non era stata una scelta consapevole quella di tacere sulla propria identità, ma quando aveva iniziato a farsi un nome per se stesso il suo coach lo aveva chiamato in privato per dirgli che sarebbe stato meglio tacere a riguardo. Sarebbe bastata un minimo di attenzione a notare che gli omega non erano ben visti negli sport agonistici, talvolta ostracizzati dai giudici per nessuna motivazione apparente, spesso relegati in serie B o senza sponsor. E dopo un po’ stranamente Victor aveva smesso di vedere se stesso come un omega, godendosi la libertà dell’essere considerato un alpha e poter fare quel che più gli piaceva. Anche se voleva dire sacrificare la sua vita sentimentale ed evitare come la peste gli altri pattinatori che avrebbero avuto bisogno di giusto due minuti a letto con lui per sapere la verità. Anche se poi era arrivato Yuuri sulle scene e Victor non era riuscito a smettere di guardarlo pattinare, vedendo in lui qualcosa che gli ricordava se stesso in qualche modo, una scintilla di una promessa che si sarebbe potuta rivelare più grande di lui. Non guastava che girasse voce che fosse un omega, e Victor non era riuscito a trattenersi dal fantasticare come sarebbe stato poter stare effettivamente accanto a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto capirlo, che non avrebbe sfruttato la sua identità per lanciarlo in pasto ai giornalisti e rovinargli la carriera. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il suo segreto venisse fuori all’improvviso e proprio davanti al ragazzo che aveva osservato così tanto a lungo.

Yuuri però sembrò riscuotersi a vedere la sua agitazione e scosse la testa senza quasi respirare, le sue guance ancora rosse anche se non sapeva neppure lui se era ancora per l'alcol o per l'imbarazzo ed eccitazione involontaria a sentire il profumo del calore di Victor così tanto vicino a sé.  
"No- non lo farei." Mormorò, deglutendo e tentando disperatamente di trattenersi dal cercare di avvicinarsi di più a Victor.  
Che a vedere la sua reazione sgranò gli occhi a sua volta, sorpreso nonostante il panico.  
"Sei un alpha?"  
Yuuri si bloccò come colpito da un fulmine, affrettandosi a tornare a tirarsi indietro, quasi sbattendo la nuca al muro nella fretta di non sembrare sul punto di saltargli addosso o qualcosa di simile.  
"No! Cioè, sì, ma non ho intenzione di farti nulla!" Si affrettò a rassicurarlo, alzando le mani per cercare di mostrarsi il più innocuo possibile.  
Ma lo sguardo di Victor cambiò istantaneamente e Yuuri non riuscì ad evitare di fissare il modo in cui il giovane russo si torturava il labbro inferiore coi denti.  
"Posso aiutarti?" Gli sfuggì prima di pensarci, avvampando d'imbarazzo e vergogna a rendersene conto. "Cioè, no, sì, solo ad aiutarti per il nido, solo quello." Disse tutto d'un fiato. "Solo quello..." Mormorò con voce debole, il respiro che gli si mozzava in gola a vedere Victor avvicinarsi appena di più a lui, probabilmente sotto gli influssi del calore che avanzava.  
"Dovrò prendere i sopressori prima della gara di domani..." Aveva mormorato Victor mettendo le mani sul suo petto. "Ma mi aiuterebbe un nido." Mormorò, chiedendosi vagamente se fosse un atto di pura follia chiedere davvero ad un alpha - l'alpha per cui aveva una cotta - di infilarsi nella sua camera mentre entrava in calore.  
Ma Yuuri sembrava così innocente e coscienzioso mentre lo accompagnava in camera tutto serio che Victor si ritrovò presto a pensare che di sicuro con Yuuri sarebbe stato al sicuro, che non aveva l'aria di chi si sarebbe approfittato di lui, che forse avrebbe potuto chiedergli di restare.

Yuuri aveva sentito nettamente il suo corpo bruciare immediatamente l'alcol che aveva ingerito non appena era stato così tanto vicino al calore di un vero omega. Sembrava qualcosa uscito dalle storie porno su internet e quasi non riusciva a crederci di avere davvero la possibilità di fare il nido per Victor. Chiunque al mondo avrebbe pagato oro per poter anche solo dargli un'annusatina, e a lui invece era concesso di spiumacciargli i cuscini e sistemargli le lenzuola, considerò con un sorriso un po' perso. Si bloccò improvvisamente, arrossendo a sentirsi addosso lo sguardo dell'omega, e si schiarì la voce quando Victor gli si avvicinò con un sorriso languido.  
"Sei il miglior alpha che avrei potuto desiderare di avere in camera stasera."  
Yuuri aveva sentito il cuore sul punto di esplodergli a quelle parole, guardando sconvolto Victor mentre il suo cervello andava in fumo e si chiedeva se fosse solo il calore a farglielo pensare. Non che questo avrebbe cambiato in alcun modo il fatto che Yuuri avrebbe sicuramente passato il resto della vita a ripensare a quella frase.  
Victor sembrò sapere esattamente cosa gli passasse per la testa e con tutta calma gli tolse il cuscino che teneva tra le braccia un po’ come uno scudo tra loro, appoggiandolo sul letto, e si era schiarito la voce.  
“Vorresti restare?” Mormorò guardandolo speranzoso, inclinando la testa giusto il tanto da poterlo guardare da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia, sperando di riuscire a fare colpo.  
Yuuri aveva annuito prima ancora di fermarsi a pensarci, leccandosi istintivamente le labbra.  
“Qualsiasi cosa vuoi…” Aveva mormorato inclinandosi istintivamente verso Victor, chiudendo gli occhi quando il ragazzo più grande gli aveva accarezzato il viso col dorso delle dita e si era sporto a baciarlo.

Dopo anni passati a temere di non potersi fidare con l'eventuale partner che si sarebbe potuto portare a letto - e passando di conseguenza i suoi calori da solo - Victor sentì come se un gran peso che portava sulle spalle gli fosse stato tolto quando tirò Yuuri a letto con sé nel nido che il ragazzo aveva appena finito di fargli.  
Yuuri era perfetto esattamente come Victor si era immaginato dovesse essere sotto i vestiti attillati e eleganti che indossava alle sue esibizioni. Non era riuscito ad evitare di leccarsi le labbra eccitato prima di sporgersi a baciarlo con una mezza idea di rovesciare le loro posizioni e salirgli sopra.  
Yuuri baciava come se fosse stato il primo bacio, tentativamente, un po' timido, e Victor si era sentito sciogliere e aveva cercato di placarsi, di prenderla con calma e godersi di più il momento.  
Yuuri lo strinse tra le proprie braccia nel bacio, incredulo di avere davvero la possibilità di potergli stare addosso a quel modo, di essere davvero lui quello a cui era stato concesso di avere Victor Nikiforov.  
Victor lo aveva spogliato con tutta calma, lanciando la giacca di Yuuri per terra, presto seguita dalla camicia elegante che portava sotto, e Yuuri aveva trattenuto il respiro per un momento quando le nocche di Victor avevano toccato il suo basso ventre mentre il ragazzo più grande si dedicava a sbottonargli i pantaloni.  
"Lo vuoi?" Aveva mormorato Victor sulle sue labbra, e Yuuri si era affrettato ad annuire, quasi temesse che fosse il russo più che altro a cambiare idea.

Yuuri dovette presto fermare la mano con cui Victor lo masturbava, non volendo davvero finire prima ancora di avere iniziato. Si erano a malapena liberati dei vestiti che subito Victor si era tuffato su di lui a baciare e leccare ogni centimetro scoperto della sua pelle. Yuuri era abbastanza sicuro che la fame e il desiderio nel suo sguardo fossero dati dal calore in cui era piombato improvvisamente, ma non aveva davvero intenzione di fermarlo per chiedergli se davvero gli andasse di avere lui piuttosto che uno degli altri - a suo parere più affascinanti - pattinatori.  
Allo stesso modo non aveva alcuna intenzione di ammettere che quella era la sua prima volta, un po' perché temeva Victor avrebbe voluto qualcuno con più esperienza e un po' perché non pensava avrebbe mai potuto perdere la verginità con qualcuno più bello di Victor.  
Victor era bello, non c'era altro modo di definirlo per Yuuri: occhi chiari fissi su di lui, il viso che sembrava uscito da un dipinto ora arrossito dal piacere e dal desiderio, il corpo muscoloso ma sottile. Yuuri non riuscì a reprimere un gemito quando invece di lasciare andare la sua erezione Victor si sporse a leccarla con un verso osceno.  
Allungò una mano col solo pensiero di fermarlo, non volendo rischiare di venirgli in viso, e arrossì ancora di più quando le sue dita si infilarono tra i capelli del russo. Victor tirò fuori un verso prolungato a sentire Yuuri tirargli appena i capelli e improvvisamente la stanza si riempì dell'odore della sua eccitazione.  
Yuuri sgranò gli occhi a capire quanto Victor apprezzasse e per un attimo perse la testa.  
Quando tornò a riuscire a pensare ancora una volta aveva ribaltato le loro posizioni ed era sopra al ragazzo, il fiato corto e l'erezione dura contro la coscia di Victor.  
Victor lo guardò ad occhi spalancati per un momento, sorpreso, ma un secondo dopo allargò le cosce per lui, anche più eccitato di prima ad avere l'alpha addosso.  
Yuuri si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra, perdendosi così per un momento, semplicemente strofinandosi contro la sua pelle bollente prima di costringersi a separarsi da lui per vedere quello che faceva.  
Victor lo guardò mordendosi il labbro e allargò meglio le cosce per lui, sollevando le gambe per mostrargli quanto fosse pronto per lui, impaziente di avere finalmente Yuuri in sé. Per un momento un ghigno comparve sulle sue labbra quando sembrò che Yuuri sarebbe potuto svenire davanti a quello spettacolo. Il ghignò scivolò via però quando Yuuri finalmente si spinse in lui lentamente, dandogli esattamente ciò che desiderava da morire, ciò che non si era mai concesso di chiedere durante i suoi calori.  
Presto Victor si aggrappò alle sue spalle e strinse le cosce attorno ai fianchi del ragazzo più giovane. Non riuscì a reprimere i piccoli gemiti che gli sfuggivano ad ogni movimento di Yuuri. Il suo cuore batteva ferocemente nel suo petto a vedere come fosse al centro dell'attenzione dell'altro, come Yuuri non distogliesse gli occhi dai suoi nemmeno per un momento, prendendolo con piccoli scatti del bacino completamente concentrato sul far stare bene Victor.

"Yuuri..." Lo aveva chiamato con la voce strangolata, lasciando scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena, e per un momento si era sentito sull'orlo del piacere quando lo sguardo di Yuuri si era addolcito anche di più mentre il ragazzo si abbassava a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Gemette nel bacio, cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino a sua volta, e per un momento si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe stato poter avere il ragazzo tutti i giorni della sua vita, averlo come proprio alpha e lasciare che lui lo coccolasse e viziasse. Il solo pensiero però lo portò a realizzare con un certo panico che se non avesse messo in chiaro che non poteva esserci più che sesso per alleviare il calore rischiava di mettere in pericolo non solo quel fragile rapporto che si era appena creato, ma il proprio cuore. E non era davvero pronto per quello.  
Tutto sfuggì via dalla sua mente però quando sentì l'erezione di Yuuri gonfiarsi man mano che si avvicinava all'orgasmo. Presto si ritrovò ad uggiolare dal desiderio, cercando di spingersi meglio incontro a lui per assicurarsi di averlo completamente in sé quando fosse arrivato il momento, certo che gli sarebbe bastato sentirlo bloccato in sé per raggiungere lui stesso l'orgasmo.  
Yuuri quasi gridò dal piacere, spingendosi fino in fondo con un'ultima spinta, e rimase fermo in lui mentre si riversava nell'uomo che aveva adorato per così tanto tempo.

Victor era ben consapevole di essere stato lui a dire a Yuuri che non doveva per forza significare nulla, che l'unica cosa che voleva era un po' di compagnia e qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad alleviare "la voglia". Aveva sorriso al ragazzino, dandogli ancora un bacio prima di costringersi ad alzarsi da lui per trovare le pastiglie giuste nel suo bagaglio. Aveva un po' sperato che Yuuri lo fermasse, che gli chiedesse se invece poteva restare, ma uno sguardo al ragazzo aveva confermato che nemmeno lo guardava, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e le mani intrecciate sul petto. Per un momento Victor si era chiesto se potesse essere sul punto di piangere, ma quando tornò a salire sul letto dopo aver preso i soppressori Yuuri gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, accarezzandogli un braccio, e Victor era stato più che felice di accoccolarsi sopra la sua spalla per dormire, completamente rilassato. Anche se una parte di lui già si chiedeva perché non poteva provare a proporre che invece fosse effettivamente qualcosa di più.

Il primo pensiero al mattino fu che in fondo poteva anche provare a chiedere a Yuuri se fosse interessato magari ad una relazione, in fondo non era come se le relazioni tra alpha e alpha fossero più un tabù nel campo del pattinaggio artistico.  
Ebbe bisogno di una manciata di secondi per riuscire a capire cosa ci fosse che non andava e quando si rese conto di non essere più sopra a Yuuri - niente spalla sotto la sua testa, niente corpo caldo sotto il suo braccio - scattò a sedere sul letto sfatto.  
Ma Yuuri era già andato via, i vestiti spariti dal pavimento e solo le news in tv a comunicare che lui e il suo coach avevano fatto sapere che sarebbero ritornati in Giappone quel giorno stesso.  
E per quanto Victor potesse sentire il suo cuore incrinarsi un po' sapeva di non poter dare la colpa a nessun altro che a se stesso e al suo tentativo di non mostrarsi patetico chiedendo al primo alpha che lo avesse portato a letto durante un calore se voleva anche dargli un collare.

Yuuri non avrebbe davvero potuto spiegare perché una volta tornato in Giappone dopo la sua terribile sconfitta aveva iniziato a provare la routine di Victor. Avere quell'obiettivo, il voler riuscire a rimanere abbastanza in forma da poter ricreare una routine così complicata, era riuscito a tenerlo su nonostante la depressione che cercava di attaccarlo ad ogni momento in cui si fermava a prendere un respiro e analizzare che fare della propria vita.  
La verità era che per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a dimenticare quella singola notte con l'uomo, il modo in cui lo aveva potuto stringere e baciare, il fatto che per un singolo momento Victor era stato suo e di nessun altro. Avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto fino alla tomba, ma non avrebbe mai nemmeno smesso di ripensare che per una volta era riuscito ad avere ciò che aveva sognato per anni. Anche se era abbastanza sicuro fosse successo a lui solo perché era nel posto giusto al momento giusto.  
La coreografia riusciva a dargli la stessa sensazione, a farlo sentire un passo più vicino a Victor. Nel ripercorrere i suoi passi, le sue piroette, Yuuri riusciva a liberare completamente la mente dai suoi problemi e concentrarsi sulla sensazione di poter ballare con il suo idolo, di poter stare ancora una volta tra le sue braccia.  
Lo aveva fatto puramente per se stesso, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essere osservato, e il video su internet era stato un completo shock.  
Improvvisamente a riguardare la propria esibizione aveva sentito la terra aprirsi da sotto i suoi piedi e la vergogna assalirlo insieme a tutti i suoi dubbi, quella crudele voce nella sua testa che gli diceva Victor avrebbe riso e lo avrebbe trovato patetico.

L'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato era di sentirsi dire che Victor aveva preso un aereo ed era lì a casa sua.

Yuuri era rimasto a guardare sconvolto il giovane uomo che pacificamente si godeva le terme. Nonostante conoscesse il posto come il palmo della propria mano Yuuri si era voltato lentamente a rileggere il cartello che avvisava che le terme erano solo per alpha - una misura preventiva per non rischiare omega in calore a rovinare le acque - ma che voleva chiaramente dire che Victor non sarebbe dovuto essere lì.  
"Victor-"  
Il russo gli rivolse un sorriso che per un momento riuscì a far mancare completamente il fiato a Yuuri, il suo viso che andava a fuoco al ricordo del sesso che c'era stato tra loro. Un po' anche perché sapeva che Victor era completamente nudo là sott'acqua.  
"Yuuri! Sono qui per farti da coach!" Lo aveva informato l'altro, alzandosi di scatto per andargli incontro, senza alcun problema con la propria nudità.  
Yuuri si era sentito andare a fuoco, deglutendo mentre si guardava attorno col timore istintivo che altri potessero vedere.  
Ma non c'era nessun altro e presto Victor riuscì a coglierlo ancora di sorpresa, fermandosi direttamente accanto a lui e prendendogli una mano tra le proprie.  
"Il video dove ti esibisci sulla mia coreografia..." Victor aveva sorriso, molto più dolcemente di prima, e Yuuri aveva sentito il suo cuore saltare un battito. "Non potevo rifiutare un messaggio così chiaro."  
Yuuri aveva abbassato lo sguardo istintivamente, salvo guardare altrove a notare ancora una volta la nudità del russo. "Io- non sapevo mi registrassero- non volevo finisse su internet..." Aveva mormorato, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso con la mano libera, senza fare alcun tentativo di togliere l'altra dalla presa calda di Victor.  
Ma il russo non aveva perso il sorriso, accarezzandogli piano le nocche. "Sembrava più privata di quanto non fosse, perlomeno a me." Aveva ammesso piano, e Yuuri aveva osato lanciargli uno sguardo.  
"Perché sei qui?" Aveva chiesto dopo un momento di silenzio, senza davvero capire perché Victor potesse aver preso un aereo per andare da lui di punto in bianco. In fondo non era come se si fossero conosciuti chissà quanto bene, avendo interagito veramente solo quella notte che lui non era più riuscito a dimenticare.  
Il sorriso di Victor si era fatto appena più storto e con un cenno della testa aveva indicato l'acqua calda dietro di sé.  
"Se venissi a fare il bagno anche tu e ne parlassimo con calma? Niente che non abbia mai visto." Aveva aggiunto con un ghigno quando Yuuri era avvampato nuovamente davanti a lui.

C'era voluto un po' per superare la timidezza e l'imbarazzo ad essere nudo accanto a Victor - nonostante il russo ci tenesse a ricordargli che già lo aveva visto così - e Yuuri quasi si era perso il "me l'hai chiesto tu, non ricordi?" di Victor.  
Lo aveva guardato confuso, dimenticandosi della decisione di non guardarlo affatto, e Victor era esattamente bello come lo ricordava, rilassato contro le pietre calde, pelle chiara e occhi che sembravano brillare di malizia e qualcosa che Yuuri non avrebbe mai potuto definire.  
"È possibile che tu avessi bevuto un po' troppo a quel punto della serata..." Aveva ridacchiato piano Victor, spostando un braccio sul bordo della piscina proprio dietro alle spalle di Yuuri. Non riuscì ad evitare di chiedersi mentalmente se il ragazzo avrebbe protestato se avesse passato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e se lo fosse stretto contro. O se lo avesse baciato. "È stato prima che tu lasciassi la sala e io ti seguissi all'ascensore." Aveva specificato.  
Yuuri era avvampato, abbassando appena la testa, e aveva lanciato uno sguardo verso le porte da cui chiaramente qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentire.  
"Io- non ricordavo... ma non c'era bisogno venissi..."  
"Ma volevo venire." Aveva risposto Victor semplicemente. "Voglio provare ad essere il tuo allenatore, e approfittarne per farmi una meritata vacanza!" Aveva riso, cercando di coprire il desiderio molto più profondo di stare vicino all'unico che fino a quel momento fosse riuscito a fargli sentire qualcosa di forte. Voleva sapere se ci fossero possibilità tra loro ora che il pensiero di uscire allo scoperto e smettere di pattinare non sembrava più così terribile. L'ennesima vittoria gli era servita solo a cementare quella brutta sensazione che sentiva nello stomaco ogni volta che fingeva e tutti dicevano che era ciò che comunque si aspettavano da lui. Non aveva più modo di sorprendere né il pubblico né gli altri pattinatori. A meno che non avesse preso qualche decisione alternativa, come abbandonare la sua carriera per fare da allenatore dall'altra parte del mondo. E improvvisamente, con una medaglia in più che neppure lo soddisfava e solo il ricordo di una notte a fargli sentire che avrebbe potuto essere qualcosa di più, non era stato troppo difficile decidere di cercare ancora Yuuri.  
Yuuri lo aveva guardato di sottecchi, non molto sicuro che Victor fosse sincero, ma quando il russo aveva spostato le mani sul suo corpo, toccandolo liberamente, quasi aveva smesso di respirare.  
Victor aveva sorriso, iniziando a considerare spietatamente i cambiamenti alla sua routine che avrebbe dovuto fare per poter tornare ad essere competitivo. Primo tra tutti, la forma fisica. Per quanto avesse poi bisbigliato all'orecchio di Yuuri che personalmente non gli dispiacesse troppo trovarlo più morbido dell'ultima volta.  
Yuuri era quasi senza fiato, gli occhi chiusi mentre tentava disperatamente di calmare il proprio corpo e le sue reazioni istintive ad avere Victor a maneggiare il suo corpo completamente nudo accanto a lui.  
Ma si era abbandonato a lui e aveva lasciato che Victor lo convincesse a tornare ad allenarsi duramente come aveva fatto mesi prima, un po' domandandosi sotto sotto se avrebbe riuscito a convincere Victor a dargli almeno una chance se solo fosse riuscito a seguire i suoi allenamenti.

Yuuri aveva fatto del suo meglio per convincere Victor che non fosse una causa persa, applicandosi sotto il suo controllo finché i suoi muscoli e il suo cervello gridavano per lo sforzo, deciso a non farlo pentire della decisione di aver mollato tutto per lui.  
Ma per quanto continuasse a lanciare sguardi al suo nuovo coach, segretamente chiedendosi se Victor avesse più pensato a quanto era successo tra loro quella notte tanto tempo prima, sembrava riuscire a non notare mai gli sguardi che Victor lanciava nella sua direzione.  
Tutta l'eccitazione di essere riuscito a vincere una gara dopo l'altra ed essersi classificato per il successivo Grand Prix era andata a sfumare quando appena dieci minuti dopo il loro arrivo Victor era stato salutato con un'entusiasmo quasi eccessivo da altri pattinatori. Yuuri si era fatto un po' più piccolo, chiedendosi se anche lui avesse quello sguardo perso quando parlava con Victor, e un po' si era aspettato che il suo allenatore gli avrebbe detto di andare da solo in camera quella sera, che lui avrebbe dormito altrove.  
Quando inaspettatamente Victor lo aveva seguito in camera per appoggiare i bagagli invece di restare con gli altri della sua divisione, Yuuri non era proprio riuscito a frenare la lingua.  
"Ci sono problemi se io dormo qui stanotte? O vuoi la camera per - voi, insomma..." Si era schiarito la voce, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso e guardando le coperte sul proprio letto imbarazzato al solo pensiero di tornare lì e sentire l'odore di sesso e di Victor che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più sperimentato sulla propria pelle. Ma il silenzio che si allungò tra loro lo sorprese e si arrischiò a lanciare uno sguardo verso l'altro.  
Victor lo guardava in silenzio, lo sguardo più duro di come Yuuri non lo avesse mai visto. Lentamente Victor aveva richiuso la valigia senza distogliere gli occhi da lui.  
"Pensi che sia interessato a qualcun altro?"  
"Beh..." Aveva cominciato, stringendosi appena nelle spalle. "Sembravate molto vicini. Non volevo- non volevo insinuare nulla!" Si era affrettato a specificare. "E non è come se fossero affari miei..." Si era schiarito la voce, lo sguardo basso.

Le dita di Victor sotto il suo mento erano state una sorpresa ma aveva lasciato che il ragazzo più grande gli facesse sollevare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, e non era riuscito ad evitare di deglutire sotto il suo sguardo severo.  
"Yuuri, allora non hai davvero capito quanto tu sia stato unico per me?" Aveva mormorato. "Pensi che abbia tutta questa libertà nel darmi a chi più mi solletica, senza ripensamenti o dubbi? Ho passato anni a cercare qualcuno di potermi fidare, e per quanto possa essere amico di molti altri pattinatori non ho mai trovato fino a che non ho incrociato il tuo cammino qualcuno con cui potessi aprirmi come ho fatto con te." Aveva sospirato, lasciando andare il suo mento per sedersi sul bordo del letto, lasciando che Yuuri continuasse a guardarlo, la rabbia che si dissolveva lentamente a vedere lo sguardo sorpreso dell'altro.  
"Sei l'unico - a parte il mio coach - a sapere che sono omega. Non vado in giro di essere un alpha ma lascio che pensino ciò che vogliono, e questo mi ha dato modo di sperimentare cose che ad altri omega non sono permesse."  
"Tipo le terme..." Yuuri aveva mormorato, sedendosi lentamente accanto a lui.  
Victor aveva annuito stancamente, allungando le gambe davanti a sé. "Tra le altre cose. O il poter evitare di esibirmi con un collare al collo come viene richiesto a tutti gli omega oltre i diciotto anni, fosse anche come un ornamento piuttosto che un vero collare se non sono in una relazione." Aveva roteato gli occhi. "O il poter andare ad allenarmi a qualsiasi ora. O poter fare a meno di un cicerone appresso ovunque voglia andare. O dover fingere di volere qualcuno che non voglio, qualcuno più forte o più alto di me." Aveva sbuffato, lanciando un mezzo sguardo a Yuuri che però aveva la fronte aggrottata.  
"Non lo dirò in giro, lo sai." Lo aveva rassicurato Yuuri, e Victor aveva desiderato in quel momento di sporgersi a baciarlo come poche altre cose al mondo.  
Lo avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Yuuri nelle settimane che avevano passato insieme non aveva mai provato a flirtare con lui, o anche solo a fare cenno alla loro notte insieme.  
"Lo so. Mi posso fidare di te." Aveva sorriso Victor, alzando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia col dorso delle dita. "E poi i tuoi genitori già dicono che come alpha sono una buona influenza su di te, mica posso lasciarti così!" Aveva ridacchiato, sorridendo al cambiamento di atmosfera quando Yuuri roteò gli occhi con un verso.  
Era stato per la verità imbarazzante per entrambi quando sua madre aveva detto che anche se Yuuri era un alpha si comportava più come omega e perciò sarebbe stato perfetto se avesse trovato un alpha almeno un po' più deciso di lui. Lanciando sguardi verso Victor. Yuuri era stato quasi sul punto di seppellirsi, ma Victor aveva soltanto riso e detto che si sarebbe preso cura del figlio.  
Per quanto a parte essere il suo allenatore e dargli consigli sulla gara, era stato Yuuri ad iniziare a dimostrarsi via via più iperprotettivo nei suoi confronti man mano che incrociavano pattinatori che trattavano Victor con troppa confidenza per i gusti del russo. Victor non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ancora non molto sicuro che Yuuri avesse davvero sentimenti per lui, ma aveva amato i momenti in cui camminando insieme per Barcellona Yuuri aveva preso il comando nel bel mezzo della sua gioia per lo shopping.

Non c'era modo per descrivere il morso allo stomaco che Victor aveva sentito quando Yuuri aveva scelto l'amore come il tema dell'anno per le sue esibizioni. Frequentandolo giorno dopo giorno, guardandolo allenarsi e interagire con le persone che più gli stavano accanto, ascoltando le parole di chi lo aveva conosciuto molto più a lungo di lui, Victor si era reso conto molto in fretta che ciò che Yuuri esprimeva sul ghiaccio non era altro che una manifestazione di ciò per cui non riusciva a trovare le parole.  
Quando Yuuri aveva scelto di esibire il salto che tutti associavano a Victor alla fine della propria routine sull'amore, lui aveva sentito mancargli il fiato. Aveva guardato a bocca aperta il ragazzo che amava finire la propria esibizione, i pensieri che si accalcavano nella sua testa, e improvvisamente la speranza che Yuuri potesse cercare di voler dire che lo amava si era fatta un po' più concreta.  
Non aveva nemmeno pensato prima di mettersi a correre per incontrare Yuuri all'uscita della pista, quasi volando tra le sue braccia per poterlo baciare. A malapena aveva sentito la folla gridare, o il modo in cui il suo cuore correva, concentrato soltanto sul ragazzo tra le sue braccia, il suo corpo sottile sotto di lui e il suo respiro erratico dopo l'esibizione - e forse anche per essere stato sbattuto sul ghiaccio dal dolce peso del russo - che gli ricordava un'altra situazione in cui era stato premuto a quel modo contro di lui.  
"Non sapevo come altro farti capire..." Aveva sorriso guardandolo, le guance arrossate, e Yuuri gli aveva rivolto il sorriso più dolce che Victor avesse mai ricevuto.

Yuuri rimase sorpreso della foga di Victor quando il ragazzo lo prese per mano e tirò nella camera che condividevano senza aspettare nemmeno che le porte dell'ascensore si fossero aperte del tutto. Si sentiva il viso in fiamme al pensiero che Victor potesse volere così tanto restare solo con lui, ed era sicuro che il sorriso che aveva avuto in viso sin da che Victor lo aveva baciato davanti a tutti gli sarebbe rimasto stampato in faccia fino a notte.  
Il ragazzo russo lo sorprese ancora di più quando non appena la porta si fu richiusa dietro di loro lo spinse contro di essa, le mani strette attorno alla giacca di Yuuri mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo sulle labbra. Yuuri trattenne il respiro per un momento, ma poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al bacio, tentativamente spostando le mani sui fianchi di Victor.  
Victor mugolò qualcosa di indistinto e si spinse meglio contro di lui premendo una coscia contro il bacino di Yuuri.  
Yuuri sgranò gli occhi alla pressione, sentendosi avvampare mentre il suo corpo iniziava a reagire.  
Victor mugolò piano, separandosi dalle sue labbra per baciargli il collo, eccitato e felice al pensiero che Yuuri potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
"Quel salto..." Yuuri si interruppe con un gemito, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la nuca alla porta. Le labbra di Victor facevano cose alla pelle delicata del suo collo che non lo riuscivano a lasciar pensare. "Ah- era per te..." Ammise piano, stringendo le braccia di Victor in quello che era un tentativo istintivo di non farlo allontanare da sé.  
Sentì chiaramente Victor sorridere sulla sua pelle prima che il russo si sollevasse per guardarlo negli occhi, dandogli ancora un bacio sulle labbra prima di tornare a guardarlo ancora una volta.  
"L'ho adorato..." Ammise con un sorriso, leccandosi le labbra mentre passava le mani sul petto di Yuuri, godendosi il poterlo sentire a quel modo sotto le proprie mani dopo mesi passati a fare il bravo allenatore che non molestava il proprio allievo.  
Anche se la tentazione c'era stata più di una volta, soprattutto quando Yuuri abbandonava il se stesso insicuro e acquisiva quello sguardo intenso che generalmente usciva fuori solo in allenamento e durante le competizioni.

"Ti voglio, Yuuri..." Aveva mormorato rendendosi conto di non poter rischiare di portare il ragazzo a letto solo per poi scoprire che Yuuri avrebbe preferito tenere le cose ancora solo platoniche.  
Sempre sperando che il salto non fosse solo il suo modo di ringraziarlo per gli sforzi e lui non ci stesse vedendo troppo.  
Ma Yuuri aveva sospirato appena, guardandolo quasi incredulo, e aveva sollevato una mano per accarezzargli una guancia.  
"Ti voglio anche io..." Aveva mormorato piano, quasi temesse che Victor potesse cambiare idea, e un sorriso era spuntato sulle sue labbra quando Victor aveva ridacchiato felice e lo aveva sollevato di peso tra le proprie braccia per portarlo verso il letto.  
"Non sai quanto aspettavo che lo dicessi..." Aveva ammeso Victor felice, stendendolo con attenzione sul letto occupato da Yuuri, il cuore che correva e la testa leggera.  
Yuuri lo aveva guardato con un sorriso sorpreso, lo sguardo speranzoso che cercava nel suo viso tracce che Victor dicesse la verità. "Davvero?"  
"Sì..." Victor aveva annuito, sporgendosi a baciarlo. "Ti voglio da troppo... sin da prima di quella sera..." Aveva ammesso con un sospiro, ed era stato il suo turno di guardare speranzoso Yuuri.  
Yuuri che lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, incredulo, ma gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani con delicatezza, le labbra strette mentre piccole lacrime si raccoglievano nei suoi occhi.  
"A- anche io..." Aveva mormorato quasi senza fiato, abbozzando un sorriso mentre tirava su col naso, non volendo fare una scenata ma più emozionato di quanto si sarebbe aspettato fino a dieci minuti prima. "Oh, Victor..."  
Victor si era sporto a baciarlo ancora una volta a quello, sentendosi più felice di quanto non fosse stato da molto tempo.  
Si presero tutto il tempo per iniziare a spogliarsi l'un l'altro dai loro vestiti, senza smettere di scambiarsi piccoli baci.  
La situazione non sarebbe potuta essere più diversa dalla prima volta che avevano condiviso un letto. Non c'era l'ansia del finire a fare sesso in fretta, la foga data dal calore. Per una volta Victor non sentiva il bisogno di flirtare, consapevole ora che Yuuri lo voleva.  
Sospirò a poter passare le mani sul corpo dell'alpha sotto di sé, chiedendosi per un momento come sarebbe stato se Yuuri gli avesse chiesto di indossare il suo collare. Si leccò le labbra guardando il ragazzo sotto di sé, le guance rosse e lo sguardo un po' perso che passava sul suo viso. Non riusciva ad immaginarsi Yuuri possessivo, anche se il solo pensiero riuscì a dargli un brivido di eccitazione.  
Si abbassò ancora a baciarlo, provando a strofinarsi sopra di lui e godendosi i gemiti che sfuggirono all'altro mentre lui provava a fargli allargare le cosce per trovare una posizione più comoda.

Fu forse il fatto che Yuuri non si tese quando con la nuova posizione Victor finì per strofinarsi contro il suo perineo, limitandosi invece a gemere piano nel bacio, ma improvvisamente Victor venne sommerso dal desiderio di provare ad essere lui attivo tra i due. E se c'era un alpha al mondo che glielo avrebbe permesso lui era certo che fosse Yuuri.  
"Yuuri..." Provò a chiamarlo, scostandosi dalle sue labbra per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
Yuuri mugolò piano, sollevando la testa dal cuscino per andargli incontro, cercando ancora un altro bacio, e Victor decise di arrendersi a parlargli tra i baci, senza voler davvero smettere nemmeno lui di sentirselo contro anche così.  
"Yuuri, ti voglio... posso?" Mormorò soltanto, lasciando scivolare una mano dal fianco del ragazzo a sotto la sua coscia, risalendo abbastanza da poter sfiorare la sua apertura.  
Yuuri improvvisamente si bloccò sotto di lui, gli occhi sgranati, e quando Victor si separò da lui per lasciarlo parlare - un po' già convinto che avrebbe rifiutato - si schiarì la voce.  
"Uhm, non ho- mai. Non così, sai..."  
"Nemmeno io." Sbuffò un sorriso Victor, con molto meno imbarazzo ad ammetterlo di quanto lui stesso si sarebbe aspettato. "Sarei gentile." Promise.  
Yuuri tacque, osservandolo, ma dopo un paio di secondi annuì lentamente senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Victor sentì una vampata di caldo salire lungo il suo corpo e mandargli a fuoco le guance. Si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e con tutta l'attenzione di cui era capace si dedicò ad accarezzarlo da fuori.  
Si rese conto solo allora di quanto avesse segretamente sperato che Yuuri accettasse, temendo che lo rifiutasse e spingesse via perché non era normale per un omega voler prendere l'alpha.  
Yuuri ebbe solo bisogno di vedere che Victor si prendeva davvero il tempo di prepararlo e lubrificarlo per riuscire a rilassarsi, provando a stringere le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi nonostante il solo pensiero di essere così esposto per lui gli mandasse in fumo il cervello.  
Victor non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso a vedere Yuuri rilassarsi per lui e si sporse ancora a baciarlo, muovendo lentamente le dita in lui.

Yuuri aveva mugolato piano alla penetrazione, aggrappato alle sue spalle, e Victor aveva faticato per restare fermo, la schiena già sudata e sentendo molto più caldo di quanto ne ricordasse dall'ultima volta.  
Era anche vero che non era stato propriamente lucido durante il calore.  
Aspettò giusto che Yuuri si rilassasse di più per iniziare a muoversi, gemendo spudoratamente a sentire il corpo del ragazzo stringersi attorno a lui, stimolandolo anche di più.  
"Yuuri..." Aveva chiamato il suo nome con un gemito.   
Il ragazzo non era riuscito neppure a rispondergli, aggrappato a lui senza fiato e perso per la sensazione di Victor che si muoveva in lui. Non avrebbe nemmeno osato sognare che un giorno avrebbe potuto avere il suo idolo a quel modo, soprattutto non dopo aver sentito dire il ragazzo in questione che gli piaceva.  
"Di più..." Aveva cercato di incitarlo ben presto, impaziente di sentire Victor più a fondo, di averlo che si muoveva in lui con più forza.  
Lo scatto del bacino di Victor che ne ebbe per tutta risposta riuscì a fargli sfuggire un gemito prolungato e presto Yuuri nascose il viso ancora una volta contro il collo del russo.  
Victor abbozzò un sorriso a quello, spostando una mano dietro la sua nuca per tenerselo contro mentre provava a muoversi più velocemente. Voleva solo che Yuuri amasse il momento tanto quanto lo amava lui, perso nel piacere e nella gioia di poter avere il ragazzo che ormai era sicuro di amare.

Yuuri era un sogno sotto di lui, desideroso di lui e aperto a lasciare che Victor lo maneggiasse come voleva, limitandosi a leccarsi le labbra e guardarlo anche quando Victor gli fece sollevare e piegare così tanto le gambe che le ginocchia finirono quasi vicine alla sua testa. Ma ancora Yuuri non si lamentava, gemendo invece forte, rosso in viso, lo sguardo perso mentre Victor si spingeva più in fondo in lui.  
Victor si era ritrovato ben presto col fiato corto, concentrato solo sul sesso e sui gemiti che sfuggivano ad entrambi, al modo in cui il corpo di Yuuri rispondeva al suo. Strinse una mano attorno all'erezione di Yuuri, ghignando a sentire il verso strangolato che riuscì a strappargli a quel modo, e iniziò a masturbarlo allo stesso ritmo con cui si spingeva in lui.  
"Voglio vederti venire per me..." Mormorò col fiato corto.  
Yuuri aveva chiuso con forza gli occhi, nascondendosi il viso dietro le mani, e Victor si era premuto meglio su di lui nel tentativo di raggiungere le sue labbra. Poco importava che così facendo stesse spingendo Yuuri a piegarsi anche di più.  
Al ragazzo scappò un gemito sconnesso e aprì appena le dita per tornare a guardarlo ancora una volta. Scostò le mani solo quando Victor lo baciò sulle labbra una volta e poi un'altra, iniziando a ricambiare i suoi baci.  
Victor spinse il pollice contro il glande del ragazzo e quando Yuuri gridò sorpreso ne approfittò per spingere la lingua nella sua bocca, baciandolo con un lungo gemito, e presto sentì le braccia di Yuuri tornare a circondargli le spalle.  
Aveva continuato a muoversi in lui sebbene più lentamente, senza volersi più separare dalle sue labbra finché non lo avesse sentito venire.  
Yuuri si riversò tra le sue dita senza alcun preavviso e con un lungo miagolio che Victor soffocò con la propria bocca.  
Non ci volle molto dopo quello perché Victor lo seguisse, sconvolto dal modo in cui si stringeva attorno a lui, e ben presto gli si abbandonò sopra.

Avevano trovato il modo di accoccolarsi uno accanto all’altro nel lettino, restii a separarsi anche solo per spingere il letto di Victor contro quello dove erano. Victor in realtà adorava che fossero costretti a stare appiccicati, avere la possibilità di intrecciare le gambe con Yuuri senza temere che volesse allontanarsi da lui.  
“Come è stato?” Provò a chiedere, senza riuscire davvero a nascondere la trepidazione nella propria voce.  
Ma Yuuri aveva abbozzato un sorriso timido e aveva spinto il viso contro la sua spalla.  
“Bello…”  
Victor sospirò appena, accarezzandogli la nuca, e per quanto sapesse che poteva bastare come risposta sentiva ancora addosso la preoccupazione di non essere stato all’altezza, non al pari di un alpha.  
“Lo so che non sono, uhm, come un alpha.” Mormorò, iper consapevole che le sue dimensioni di omega erano ridotte rispetto a come sarebbero state se fosse nato alpha. “Ma spero non ti sia pentito…” Aveva ridacchiato, cercando di buttarla giù come uno scherzo anche se si sentiva tendere istintivamente alla risposta che Yuuri gli avrebbe potuto dare.  
Ma Yuuri si era leccato le labbra e lo aveva guardato da sotto in su, senza veramente scostare il viso dalla sua spalla e anzi iniziando ad arrossire.  
“Non so come sia stare con un alpha?” Bisbigliò piano, schiarendosi la voce. “Le uniche due volte che ho fatto sesso è stato con te…” Ammise sottovoce, guardando un punto indefinito del petto di Victor.  
Victor trattenne bruscamente il respiro a quello, improvvisamente sconvolto dalla consapevolezza di essere stato il primo e unico ad avere mai avuto Yuuri.  
“Yuuri!” Era riuscito a tirar fuori, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati, ma il ragazzo sembrò percepire male il suo tono perché improvvisamente tirò meglio il lenzuolo per nasconderci sotto il viso.  
“È così importante?”  
Victor sospirò, tirando appena il lenzuolo per guardarlo in viso, e scosse la testa con un sorriso non appena Yuuri tornò a guardarlo.  
“No, sono solo sorpreso di saperlo. Ma anche un po’ felice…” Aveva ridacchiato piano, abbassandogli a baciargli la fronte e potendo sentire chiaramente il momento in cui quello iniziò a rilassarsi ancora una volta. “Temo di essere fin troppo possessivo quando riguarda a te.”  
“Non sembrava importante dirlo la prima volta.” Aveva mormorato Yuuri, quasi scusandosi. “E un po’ forse non volevo cambiassi idea sul volere me.”  
Victor sospirò, stringendoselo meglio contro, e scosse la testa. “Non avrei mai potuto cambiare idea e decidere di non volerti.”  
Yuuri abbozzò un sorriso a quello, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. “Nemmeno io… e non mi dispiace che tu sia possessivo.” Mormorò spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
Victor sospirò appena alle sue parole, stringendolo a sé. Più conosceva Yuuri, più aveva la possibilità di vederlo anche nei suoi momenti più vulnerabili, e più non riusciva a desiderare altro che continuare a stare al suo fianco.  
“Non ho ancora deciso cosa farò dopo di questo.” Ammise piano. “Se tornare in Russia come mi chiedono Yuri e il mio vecchio coach, se rimanere in Giappone. Non so nemmeno ancora se voglio tornare a pattinare o meno.” Sospirò.  
Poteva sentirsi addosso il peso di tutta l’attenzione di Yuuri, ma in qualche modo al contrario di quella di tutti gli altri, quella riusciva a calmarlo, a centrarlo.  
“Sarebbe più facile se sapessi che dove sarò io ci sarai anche tu.” Mormorò piano, osando lanciare uno sguardo al ragazzino e scoprendo lo sguardo sorpreso nei suoi occhi.  
“Victor…”  
“Vorresti pensarci?” Mormorò piano, senza riuscire a non tendersi.  
Yuuri però annuì in fretta, stringendogli una mano sotto le lenzuola e intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
“Io ti amo, Yuuri.” Mormorò piano, stringendo appena di più le sue dita, il cuore che correva. “Non voglio tornare a stare senza di te.”  
Yuuri non rispose, non a parole, ma gli si premette contro con un verso sorpreso per baciarlo con tutto se stesso.  
Victor non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso sulle sue labbra a quello e lo strinse a sé con tutte le sue forze, sperando fosse segno che il giovane poteva ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.

“Ti voglio accanto a me.” Aveva mormorato Yuuri, guardandolo speranzoso mentre gli prendeva una mano. “Non so cosa ci riserva il futuro, che decisioni prenderemo alla fine di queste gare, ma voglio che tu ci sia sempre lì al mio fianco.”  
Victor non aveva saputo cosa dire, emozionato a sentirlo parlare così, e gli aveva stretto le dita.  
Era più di quanto sperasse Yuuri avrebbe detto in risposta alla sua precedente dichiarazione.  
Quando però Yuuri gli sfilò il guanto e l’anello d’oro comparve tra le dita del ragazzo Victor quasi smise di respirare.  
Yuuri aveva sorriso con dolcezza, infilandogli l’anello al dito, e si era sporto a poggiare le labbra sulla fede prima di continuare.  
“Potremmo prenderlo come un fidanzamento se vuoi? Perché vorrei che sapessimo entrambi che è una cosa seria. Più seria che se fosse un semplice collare. Non voglio che tu debba scegliere se indossare o meno un simbolo della tua identità, che ti debba sentire costretto a scegliere come presentarti solo per dire anche che stai insieme a me.”  
“Yuuri…” Mormorò Victor, avvicinandosi appena di più a lui e annuendo. “Lo voglio…”  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse Yuuri sarebbe stato capace di illuminare un’intera città e Victor rise felice nello stringerselo ancora contro.  
“Dimmi che hai un anello che posso metterti al dito io…” Aveva ridacchiato piano, il viso premuto contro il collo di Yuuri.  
Il ragazzo annuì, senza lasciarlo andare, e anzi strinse meglio la presa attorno alla sua schiena.  
“Sì.”  
“Ci chiederanno tutti cosa vogliano dire.” Gli fece presente Victor, per quanto non avesse nessuna intenzione di togliersi l’anello dal dito per nessuna ragione, sicuramente non per i giornalisti.  
Yuuri annuì ancora, avendoci ben pensato prima, e si voltò abbastanza da baciargli una guancia.  
“Basterà dire la verità.”  
“Che tu sei mio, e io sono tuo.” Annuì Victor con un sorriso, tornando a baciarlo sulle labbra.


End file.
